


The kiss

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood is soppy on Magnus Bane, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: Prompt #502 from creativepromptsforwriting on Tumblr"For a second it felt like forever."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The kiss

They only touched for a second. How wonderful his lips felt on mine. As if they were crafted for one another. Maybe they were.

Soft

Warm

Inviting

Heavenly

They tasted like his strawberry lip gloss that magically didn't stick to mine when our lips finally parted. I wish I could have still tasted him on my way home. But I could feel his lips like a ghost or a shadow. This memory was only ours to hold and for a second it felt like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
